Many photovoltaic systems (PV systems) are exposed to contamination that may cause buildup of residue on the systems. The buildup of this residue is often referred to as “soiling.” Soiling interferes with the receipt of solar energy by PV systems and therefore may reduce the total output of the PV systems. Soiling can be removed by cleaning the PV systems, thus enhancing energy production and the financial productivity of PV systems. However, such cleaning may be time-consuming, financially expensive, and require logistical planning and coordination. As a result, determining the time to clean a PV system has significant ramifications for the financial and operational efficiency of the PV system. Further, in some cases, soiling is naturally removed by rainfall while in other cases soiling increases over time. Therefore, methods for scheduling soiling removal should weigh the benefits of soiling removal against the cost of cleaning PV systems. Further, such methods should incorporate the likelihood that soiling will continue to increase (and reduce output of the PV system) or be reduced (by precipitation).
For example, the costs of an early cleaning of a PV system (e.g., when only some small level of soiling has developed) may outweigh the benefit yielded in the form of enhanced energy production. Alternately, the benefits of later cleaning of a PV system (e.g., after significant levels of soiling have developed) may be outweighed by the benefits of enhanced energy production. However, such later cleaning may indicate a missed opportunity to improve energy productions earlier. As a result, scheduling the cleaning of PV systems may have significant impact on the productivity and the economic efficiency of PV systems.
Known methods of scheduling the cleaning of PV systems generally involve simple empirical models with assumptions and minimal optimization. Such methods typically cause a less than ideal cleaning schedule, e.g., early cleaning or late cleaning, rather than an ideal or “just-in-time” cleaning schedule. Accordingly, methods of improved scheduling and incorporating soiling rates would be useful.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.